The ability to determine whether a body wearable device such as a headset is currently being worn or carried (herein referred to as “donned”) by the user is useful in a variety of contexts. For example, whether a user's headset is donned as opposed to placed on a stationary surface (herein referred to as “ditched”) indicates the user's ability or willingness to communicate, often referred to as user “presence”. User presence is increasingly important as the methods, devices, and networks by which people may communicate, at any given time or location, proliferate. Presence information is gathered and reported in network communication systems by unified communications (UC) applications and services.
As applied to the field of headsets, presence information may include, for example, whether the headset is being worn by the user, whether the headset is being carried by the user, the proximity of the user to the base station, other usage information related to the headset, and whether the user desires to be called. The determination of whether a user's headset is donned is also useful in a variety of other contexts in addition to presence.
As a result, improved methods and apparatuses for determining the wearing status of a body-wearable device are needed.